Talk:Iconic Battle Suits
The "Hero Kryptonian" and "Villain Kryptonian" section should probably be renamed in "Hero/Villain Meta Tier 3 suits" or something similar. Also, we should probaly add the Magic Tier 3 suits (like the Raging Auroch and Radiant Lion for the heroes) (i deleted this first part because it was actually me who wrote it in the first place, and it wasn't relevant anymore...) Should we include the starter PVP set (Archangel) and the faction specific PVE sets here? Or are they not "iconic"? ' 09:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC)' (relevant or not, you're not supposed to delete things from a talk page unless it's to put it into an archive) While I could see why you would think they should be in here, no they are not really Iconic-- 14:23, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Those sets would go under the styles page. Netherith 03:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) So if you have only a legendary membership you can get these? Because the minimum cash is 2664 and premium lets you have only 2000. :That is the cash for complete set. All of the separate items cost much less. Pingvinozavr (talk) 13:48, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Update of Iconic Battle Suits and PvP Styles and some of PvP suits I really wonder who is the brilliant person who put such mark prices for the Iconic Battle suits. These suits cost MUCH MORE than it was. This wiki should inform people not disinform them. So what I did was to update the total cost of marks and credits for all T1 till T4 gears and also added in tables (were it was) the prices for weapon, mask, rings and neck gear. I updated the cost of PvP Styles (Retired Costumes) from 1200 Marks of Valor to 6400 Marks of Valor (the REAL cost of these styles in Marks of Valor) and I also added the cost in Cash for them. Since I don`t have any DLC, I couldn`t upgrade the cost (Marks and Cash) for PvE 2,5; 5,5; 5,9; 6; 6,5. I really hope some legendary members or guys who have the DLC could look again on the cost of these gear and upgrade the prices. I also upgraded the cost of Cash and Marks of Valor for Arenaut and Loggistical Officer which have now CR of 96-97 insted of 86. I could update the rest of PvP gear because I don`t have DLCs and because of lack of information Karela2 (talk) 13:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Note that PVE Tier Vendors did NOT sell Weapons, Rings, Necks, Trinkets and Face pieces until Game Update 34 in Feb 2014. The wiki Mark prices reflected the cost for the 8 Main Armor pieces that are required for the Style Feat which are the only pieces that were available from the vendors prior to Feb 2014. PVP armor prices changed in Game Update 41 with the introduction of PVP season 3 in Oct 2014. That is the reason why, I added weapons, RIngs, Necks, Trinkets and Face in the tabels from T1 to T4.' Because of that update. This wiki must be constaly updated with each update, right? '''And because from Feb 2014 to Feb 2015 is 1 year, the information about the gear was old and had to be updated. And I already speficied what I did updated and what I didn`t/couldn`t. Karela2 (talk) 09:16, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Split PvE and PvP I don't know if there are any active mods on this wiki anymore, but if there are... I suggest turning this page into a category page and creating a seperate page for PvE Iconic suits and PvP iconic suits. Mostly because by tier 7.2 this page has gotten entirely too long and unwieldy. Actually, while I am on the thought, I actually don't think Iconic Battle Suits is the correct page for Tier suits as there actually are Iconic Battle Suits (which happen to be the first 3x tiers of both PvE and PvP but the tier suits above that aren't Iconic anymore (it differenciates in the feats). So, overall suggestion: an Iconic Battle Suits page that just has Iconic Battle Suits, a PvE Tier Sets page, and a PvP tier sets page. Degrelescence (talk) 04:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sound reasonable. Go ahead if you want. Though I am not sure what actually is meant with ''Iconic Battle Suit since the definition in the article seems to categorize it as vendor gear. Datasentinel (talk) 09:53, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Iconic Battle Suit equals vendor set? From the definition given in the intro of the article it seems that merely vendor gear is to be listed here. There were a few gear sets listed which actually only drop and cannot be bought. I have removed those, though I am not sure about the definition. Is Iconic Battle Suit a synonym for vendor gear or is it a synonym for gear inspired by iconic characters? If the latter should be the case the whole article need to be reworked to exclude non-iconic vendor gear and to include icon loot gear. Anyway, if you are looking for a complete listing of style sets, please see Costume Style Sets. Datasentinel (talk) 09:50, March 16, 2016 (UTC)